Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Sector 345/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is in formation with the Allied Fleet led by the USS Euderion. INT-WARROOM Two security guards escort Vice Admiral Sean McElroy to the war room. TAYLOR (Smiles) Admiral McElroy welcome aboard the Archer. The two shook hands. MCELROY (Smiles) Thanks Captain I've heard about the Archer's exploits in recent months. She leads him to her senior staff. TAYLOR This is my XO Commander John Martin. They shook hands. MARTIN Admiral. McElroy nods at him. TAYLOR My Chief of Security Lieutenant Sito Jaxa she's taking over for Lieutenant Mason while he's assigned to the 134th Marine division in the Chin'toka system on Chin'toka V. They shook hands. SITO Its good to meet you sir. MCELROY (Smiles) You to Lieutenant Sito. She goes to Kyle. TAYLOR And my Chief Engineer Lieutenant Kyle Clarkson. CLARKSON Admiral. McElroy nods at him. TAYLOR (Sighs) So sir what the hell happened? McElroy inputs commands into the console and the holo-image of the tactical map appears. MCELROY The Dominion are planning to attack this sector, (beat) Starfleet dispatched us here and we managed to fight them off but we took heavy losses to the fleet. Both Taylor and Martin are shocked by this. TAYLOR So what is the plan sir? The tactical map appears showing the symbols of the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Star Empire on one side and the symbols of the Dominion and Cardassian Alliance. MCELROY Our plan is to head them off near sector 345, the fleet will drop out of warp here to avoid an ambush. MARTIN (Confused) How are we going to disable a fleet sir? Lieutenant Clarkson chimes in much to the annoyance of the Admiral. CLARKSON I've been reviewing previous engagements by the Defiant and the Archer, and we have to upload a virus into their computer systems to disable the enemy fleet systems. Everyone is confused. MARTIN Can it disable their weapons? Kyle shrugs his shoulders. CLARKSON We won't know till we try. Taylor thinks. TAYLOR (To Clarkson) How long will you need Lieutenant? Kyle thinks. CLARKSON Give me an hour tops to figure it out. TAYLOR Do it. Lieutenant Clarkson leaves to head to Main Engineering. MCELROY (Scoffs) You think that this "virus" will save this sector? TAYLOR We need any edge that can help us against the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, and we have to try sir he wants to prove to you and the others in the Admiralty board that he is the best Engineer in the fleet. Admiral McElroy leaves the War room. EXT-SPACE The Archer is in formation with the Federation fleet. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Commander T'Shar walks into the Engine room and walks over to one of the consoles. T'SHAR You wanted to see me sir? Clarkson turns to her. CLARKSON (Nods) Yes I am in need of your help with this Virus that the Captain has assigned me to work on, I've read your file and it says that you are an expert in computers? T'Shar nods. T'SHAR Yes Lieutenant I am I graduated third in my class at the Academy in 2367. Clarkson inputs commands into the console to bring up the simulations of the fleet battle and it keeps ending in the Federation fleet's total destruction and the Dominion taking over the sector. CLARKSON Damn it. T'Shar thinks. T'SHAR It's logical to continue our work in the science lab on deck 5. They head to the science lab. EXT-SPACE The Dominion/Cardassian fleet heads to the system. (End of Act Two, Fade out)